Users of a mobile communication device do not remain static when operating the mobile communication device (hereinafter referred to as “the device”). Their orientation and distance relative to the device may change and the environment (for example indoors versus outdoors, time of day, device context) may change during operation of the device. Accordingly, the output of the device whether it is visual content on a display screen or audio content emanating from the device's speakers or microphone levels and filtering can be compromised (that is it becomes more difficult to see visual output or understand audio output or communicate audio into the device) based on a user's relative distance to the device, or background environment, for example.
The prior art is somewhat limited in that it does not include or contemplate effective and user-friendly techniques to adaptively maintain a user's audio and visual interface preference with her device.